Welcome to Horrorland
Welcome to Horrorland is the second Halloween Special of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Summary Princess Yuna and friends got some invitations to one of the scariest amusement parks in the multiverse called Horrorland, But what they don't know is that Horrorland has been running by a bunch of Horrors and Goosebumps Monsters, And their manager is Slappy, Who wants to use the 13 Journals so that way he could free the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R. from Tartarus and the Jail to rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon and spread fear across the multiverse. Now, Yuna and her friends must stop Slappy before it's too late. Meanwhile, Princesses Celestia, Luna and Cadance were taking care of their babies at the Golden Oak Library's nursery room. Plot Training at the Golden Oak Library/Invitations The special began with Princess Yuna and her friends and family getting ready for Nightmare Night and Halloween, Yuna was excited to celebrate it on behalf of her mother, Princess Luna. At the Golden Oak Library, There was a knock on the door. Yuna answered the door as she received some invitations from a mysterious driver. Entering HorrorLand/Meeting Johnathan Chiller Before they leave, Luna begged her daughter to be careful what dangers she's getting involved in. Just as Yuna and her friends arrived at a place called "HorrorLand", They've met a strange gift shop owner named Johnathan Chiller who offered them hospitality. Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance were playing with their babies when Luna begins to worry about Yuna. Warning them about the upcoming dangers/Every Monsters they'll face Back at Horrorland, Jonathan warned Yuna and her friends about the upcoming dangers lurking everyone on HorrorLand every Halloween. Then, the Haunted Car took off showing Princess Yuna and her friends every monsters they're about to face very soon. Escaping from the Monster Zoo/Heading towards ancient Egypt Meanwhile at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Luna couldn't stop thinking about Yuna and her friends. Back at Horrorland, They went to the Egyptian section of the Monster Zoo. Slappy's Plan for the Journals/A ride out of Egypt Meanwhile, Slappy begins to make his plan to steal the Journals and free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Back at the Golden Oak Library, Luna couldn't stop thinking about what will happen to Yuna. Celestia comforts her sister, While Misako give the princesses some tea. Back at HorrorLand, Yuna and her friends got their ride out of the Egyptian section of it. Discovering Werewolf Village/The Deadly Vampire Village Just as Yuna and her friends stopped for a look on the map, They've discovered they're in the Werewolf Village. At the Golden Oak Library, Luna was really worried about Yuna. With Isamu wanting her big sister, Solarna took her mother's place to help watch the babies. Back at HorrorLand, Yuna and her friends stumbled upon the Vampire Village. Beware of the Graveyard Ghouls/Monstrous plant monsters from a certain Greenhouse At the Golden Oak Library, ???, Back at HorrorLand, ???. Slappy called the Fearsome Crooks/Discovery of Stagger Inn ???, . Avoiding Lord High Executioner/Look out for the deadly booby traps ???, . Yuna and her friends got captured/The Freedom of the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher ???, . Johnathan sends a message to Jack Skellington/Caught by Oogie Boogie ???, . Rescuing Yuna and her friends/Escaping the Mummies' Tombs ???, . Finding a way out of Fever Swamp/Goosebumps Monsters attack ???, . Battling the Nightmare Family, Bill and their gang ???, . Slappy's defeat/Yuna invites Johnathan Chiller to stay at Equestria ???, . Trivia *In this film, Princess Yuna, Twilight Sparkle, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper and their friends goes to HorrorLand *While Yuna, Twilight, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty and their friends goes to HorrorLand, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and Princess Cadance will playing with their babies at Golden Oaks Library's nursery room. *Slappy plans to steal the 13 Journals to free the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R. from Tartarus and the Jail to rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. *Johnathan Chiller will be friends with Yuna and friends. *At the end of the Halloween special Johnathan Chiller will be invited to stay at Equestria. Songs and Music Scores #This is Halloween - The Nightmare Before Christmas (When Yuna and her friends enter HorrorLand) #It's Terror Time Again - Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (During a chase scene at the Monster Zoo) #The Oogie Boogie Song - Oogie Boogie (when Johnathan is caught by Oogie Boogie) Scenes # Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Halloween Specials Category:Iamnater1225